The Fowl Turtles
by ReganRocks
Summary: Artemis Fowl discovers a strange, unidentifiable ooze and, before he knows it, is thrown into a world of turtles and rats and Feet and pizza, and nothing will ever be the same. I'm not sure about the Turtles official backstory, so that means you don't have to either! :)
1. Chapter 1

** Ch1. **

Ooze

Artemis Fowl II sighed. He'd been fruitlessly analyzing and researching this mysterious substance for a week, with no results. He didn't like it. The not knowing. He wasn't used to not knowing everything about anything. Usually, with his fantastic brain, he'd get it mentally in 10 seconds. On the rare occasion he needed the lab he'd get it in 10 minutes. He wished, for the thousandth time, that he was in his lab, back in Ireland. But no. He was in a vacation home in New York City. As it was, all he had was what he was able to sneak with him. His mother had been very firm about the fact they were, "Going on vacation to have fun together as a family, and you are NOT going to lock yourself up and disappear in some room for a week just because you found a rock or something!" His equipment would surely figure this out. All he knew was it bubbled out of the shower drain, not to mention Artemis didn't know a thing about it. After 30 minutes he'd gotten worried to the point that he contacted the fairies. Donkey Boy had been very smug. Until he didn't know what it was and started claiming Artemis was trying to start a conspiracy. After he'd calmed down, a sort of race had started on who can find out the identity of the substance first. Artemis was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. He hurriedly stashed his little equipment under the bed and answered the door. "Time to go Arty." "Go? Where?" Artemis asked, eager to get back to work. "The store. Becketts dying." "Can't you go?" Artemis said, knowing he'd never get out of this. "Artemis, it wouldn't kill you to come and spend some time with us. Now let's go before the twins start fending for themselves." Angeline replied, knowing he wanted out. Right then Beckett appeared, whining, "Can we go now? I'm food dehydrated." Angeline flashed her eldest a look that clearly said, "Told you so," and was gone.

Artemis quickly discovered shopping is terrible. He leaned on the wall, half asleep as his parents debated bread quality, (Sara Lee or Golden Hearth?) Artemis was jolted awake by a buzz in his pocket. The fairy communicator! He was about pull it out of his pocket, when he remembered his parents. "Be right back. Bathroom." And he was gone before the words left his mouth. "Alright dear. Hurry back." Angeline told her missing son, not looking up. Artemis sprinted out of the isle, and in his haste ran into a woman with frizzy red hair and a large pile of boxes. They both ended up on the floor, and Artemis scrambled for the boxes, needing to get to Butlers car, (total privacy.) He helped her pick up the boxes, which he know knew were pizzas, (15! Wow!) And she said, "I'm sorry! I should have been looking! But thanks for helping me with my boxes Mr.?" "Artemis Fowl ma'am," "Well, thank you Artemis. I'm April O'Neil."

April O'Neil walked through the sewers, hating her life. A week ago, she was just a news reporter; her biggest worry in the world whether or not she got a pay raise. Now she's "best buds" with four giant turtles and a rat, that do ninjitsu, and fight a villain named after a kitchen utensil. Now, she's in a sewer with 15 boxes of pizza about to go to a mutation day party, for said turtles. And rat. Lovely.

"Yo April! Over here!"

"Hi Mikey."

April banished the gloomy face and arranged her face into a smile. "Happy mutation day!" right then, a few more giant turtles came in.

"Can you believe it's been 17 years?"

"Dude, feels like it's been 20."

"Hi guys!" April walked as fast as she could with the giant stack of boxes. "I got you guys a present!" "Yay! What?" "Pizza!"

Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo finally came into view. "Hi April!" they chorused. "Hi guys," She cried putting down the boxes to hug them. Gross. Turtles smell horrible. Thankfully, the too long hug was interrupted by Splinter. "Thank you for coming, Ms. O'Neil." Splinters calming voice somehow always managed to make her forget her troubles. "The turtles and I have been 17 years mutated on this day. It is a very important occasion for us, and it is very considerate of you to attend." "It really was no trouble, Master Splinter," April told the old rat. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Then, Splinters eyes shattered and his world went black.

_Splinter was apart from his body, floating in the mighty depths of the universe. He felt at total peace, but also wracked with pain throughout his body. His eyes were gone, yet he could see. His arms and legs were ripped to pieces, yet he could not see them. Splinter could feel his body and his mind shattering, at total awareness but also strangely distant._

_ "Sensei?" Splinter could hear Aprils voice, just barely audible over the clash of the turtles voices. _

_"Is he OK?" _

_"He's fine," _

_"How do you know Leo?" _

_"I just know Mikey."_

_ "Why don't both of you shut your faces before I shut them for you!" _

_"Guys, calm down. We have better things to worry about than a fight!" _

_All of this, Splinter heard, and more. He could feel their anxious auras shining through whatever mind screen kept him away from his children. He struggled to get up, to speak, to move, anything. Then he heard the voice, and all else was forgotten. _

When he awoke, the first thing Splinter did was feel his arms, paw at his nose, his eyes. Everything was intact and alive. And then he was assaulted by his families' questions.

"Are you ok sensei?"

"What happened?"

Somehow, Splinter quieted their questions long enough to reveal what he had learned. "My children, great peril has once again struck us in our greatest moments. We will need to redouble our efforts, and train wherever possible." Everyone's tension and fear had multiplied with their masters grave tone. Leonardo interrupted the silence following Splinters statement to ask, "What do you mean sensei?" Splinter looked straight at them, and said, in his saddest heaviest voice, "I am sorry, my child. The Shredder is back."

**A/N: Aaaaand scene. This is my first story, and criticism is very very welcome. PLEASE REVIEW! If one person wants to keep reading, its worth writing. More about the turtles next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Nigel

"Artemis, you have to come **_now!_**" Foaly was reaching hysterics. "I can't! Moth- mum will notice! What's so important anyway?" Artemis exclaimed, but he had a feeling he knew what was so urgent. "I found out what it is!" Yep. He was right. "I can't come right now! There's no chance I can get away!"

"You have to!"

"I can't! I can get to you in… a half hour!" Artemis wanted to go. So badly. But he didn't want to trick his mother. Not again. And, if he tried to make up excuses, she'd figure it out immediately. Angeline was a very intelligent person. Also, now that she knew about the fairies, Artemis couldn't go anywhere for more than an hour without her or Artemis senior. It was very hard to deny the supernatural when your son comes walking into the house a week after his funeral. Riding a horse-man. No matter how strong, a Mesmer could never repair that sort of mental damage.

45 minutes later, Artemis Fowl was "Napping." On the shuttle to Haven, he filled Butler in on the situation. Butler was quite clearly not surprised. When will we ever just have a vacation? He wondered. What's the bet it'll explode?

When they finally reached the landing platform, they saw that there was a LEP shuttle waiting for them to arrive. They climbed in, and Foaly's anxious, pale face peered over at them in greeting. "What happened?" Artemis asked immediately. "How did you find out what it is? What is it? How do you know?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it." Foaly told him, looking kind of freaked out. Artemis wondered at Foalys' fear. What could this ooze have done to make Foaly so afraid? The strongest emotion Artemis had ever seen Foaly have was excitement over his computers and guns. Unless bragging had an emotion tied to it.

When they reached the LEPrecon headquarters, Holly bounded out, looking like she was having the best day of her life. "Thank you Artemis, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"What are you so excited?" Artemis asked. "Lily Frond is passed out on the floor!"

"…Why?"

"Nothing good. Come on. I need to show you." Foaly was already impatient. That was how Artemis knew Foaly was more surprised and curious than frightened. He was also probably gloating. Foaly led them into the LEP headquarters. "You're never going to believe it! The substances molecular structure caused…" Judging by his rambling, which was getting filled with more big words by the second, he seemed to be getting more and more excited with every step further inside.

When they arrived at the LEP lab, they were greeted with a scene of utter panic. Fairy emergency responders were clustered around Lily Frond on the floor, clearly panicking. "It was huge! With glowing red eyes…" They walked past, Holly barely containing her look of glee.

They entered Foaly's lab silently, and so when the squeaking began, it was loud and clear. "What's that?" Artemis asked. Had the ooze gained consciousness? Foaly led them deeper into the lab. "I moved it back here when Frond saw it." Foaly explained. Artemis was dying of curiosity by then. Why does Foaly always have to dance around the point? "What is 'it' Foaly!"

"This!" Foaly whipped the cover off of a large cage. Inside of the cage, curled up into a ball was a cat. It was a light gray color, with a long tail. The cat was slightly larger than average, with very big ears. Until it lifted its head and they could all see what it really was.

"The Shredder!"

"How?"

"He's dead!"

"No, my children. He is no longer deceased."

"No longer?"

"No longer. He has come back, and his only wish is to spill your blood." Splinter silenced the others upcoming questions with a look. "We must train harder than ever in order to defeat him again, this time for good."

"How sensei? How did he come back? How do you know?" Donatello asked, voicing the questions they had all been asking in their minds. "Shredder died, and became a Yurei, which is known as a spirit who has not had the proper funeral rites, and remains on the Earth." Splinter added the last part for Aprils benefit. The turtles were born and raised with the Japanese culture. "Shinigami, the god of death, must have released him. He then must have become a sort of solid Onryo, a spirit seeking vengeance."

"So you're saying he's not fully alive?" April asked, ever the reporter. "On the contrary, Miss O'Neil. He must have found some way to return fully. Onryo cannot usually do anything, and even the strong ones have little power over the mortal realm." Splinter explained. "I do not know where he is getting the life force to sustain his revival, but the Shredder had many followers, with influence in a great many places."

"But-"

Splinter interrupted her next question. "April, curiosity is a gift when used appropriately. However, our main concern for the moment is that the Shredder **is** alive once more, not why, and what we should do to bring an end to his life before he takes ours. He will grant us no mercy when he catches us again, and our deaths are likely to be slow and painful."

"You're saying he's going to torture us if he catches us again?" Mikey asked.

"Only if he catches us, my son. That is why we must train harder than ever before, and remain in the sewers, out of sight."

"We should go out and look around. See if we can find him."

"And kill him." Raph interrupted Donatello. He continued before Splinter could say no as, in Raphs point of view, Splinter vetoed anything fun. "I mean, he's a threat. We could kill him now and do those funeral rites or whatever you said and be done with him!"

"It is too dangerous. Oroku Saki was powerful before, and now that he has returned to life there is nothing to say he is not even stronger than when he was alive."

**A/N I still haven't put in much of the turtles, because all my attention goes to Splinter. He's a great character. I love writing him. Eventually Splinter will be out of the picture and I can focus on them. And others I'm totally ignoring I suppose. Like Holly and N.1. Ok, so far 9 views and all 9 are visitors. Well, if you like it, you can still review as a guest. *hint hint* Thanks to koryanders, who is the one and only reviewer. o_o Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Mousey

Artemis petted the quivering warm bundle of fur named Nigel. Nigel's little (by human standards) head bumped up against Artemis' chest. Nigel was a mouse. Granted, he was a very large mouse. Nigel had drunk a container of the ooze when Foaly was out for lunch with Cabelline, who was carrying a foal. Holly was quite proud of her friend. Family comes first. Foaly claimed that Nigel must have been starving to muster enough energy, or adrenaline if Foaly was correct, to break open the container for a drink (the People _absolutely do not_use lab rats.) Artemis preferred to believe that basic safety precautions were ignored. No mouse, no matter how desperate, was that strong. Unless Foaly's product quality was slipping. That gave Artemis a guilty sort of pleasure. No mouse would _ever _even _dream _of opening _his_ storage bottles.

But the security cameras only showed Nigel drinking the ooze. That was all they showed. Foaly was very upset that they had no documentation of the transformation. As it was, they had no way to tell the speed, the process, or anything else about the transformation. Foaly speculated that the ooze might have spread throughout the bloodstream within the course of ten minutes. It probably would take a longer or shorter amount of time with larger specimen different species, due to heart rate differences.

The next appearance of Nigel was when he was already giant and made Lily Frond pass out. "Is he sensitive to anything a normal mouse would be fine with?" Artemis asked, taken in the eyes and ears and brain that must be enormous. "No his senses should be the same. Theoretically, at least. But, theoretically none of this is possible so I don't know."

"What will you do with him?"

"Give him to you. I think I can trust you enough."

"Why are you passing up this _brilliant_ research opportunity?"

"Do you want the sweet lies, or the ugly truth?"

"Lie first."

"Alright then. I feel like my dear pal, my friend, my buddy Artemis would be delighted at the opportunity to study this creature, and you know how much I love making you happy, Arty."

"The ugly truth?"

"I can't bring myself to touch the poor thing. Even as it is, my fairy side is screaming for me to take the poor dear little mousey away from the big bad Mud Man. But my logical, scientific side is telling me that this has to be studied, regardless of personal feelings. Although I still can't do it, you can."

"That's not so ugly."

"On the contrary. It's selfish, risking an animal to harm or death because of my own curiosity."

"It could benefit others."

"Even so."

"Alright then." Artemis bundled the little mouse up and started to leave, Butler trailing behind him. "Oh, one more thing Foaly."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you name him Nigel?"

"No reason."

"Okay."

The next few days consisted of vigorous training for the turtles, and vigorous teaching for Splinter. Not only were they enhancing their ninjitsu, but were also being trained in Jujutsu and Kenjutsu. Everything Splinter knew was being passed on to the turtles, in an effort to raise their chances of survival when the Shredder chose to strike.

**A/N This is a short chapter, just over 500 words, as I did not know how to raise the word count without going in to the contents of the next chapter. But hey, at least I've got it planned. Review!**


End file.
